1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an elastic module, a slide mechanism using the elastic module, and an electronic device using the slide mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many slide-type portable electronic devices have a cover, a housing, and a slide mechanism connecting the cover to the housing. The slide mechanism enables the cover to slide over the housing, opening or closing the portable electronic device.
Slide mechanisms for slide-type portable electronic devices will often include a linear spring. The linear spring is typically too small to provide sufficient compression for the portable electronic devices. The linear spring is also weaker, so it easily fails with repeated use. Another known structure requires the assembly of a plurality of linear springs together, and is fixed at two ends by bushings. The manufacture and assembly steps are more complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.